What Lies Beneath
by cute but kinda deadly
Summary: The war is on, but Draco and Hermione are on opposite sides. What happens when Draco gives Hermione the choice to join him or stay fighting for Harry? What side does Hermione choose? Read and find out! DHr


Sunday, December 20, 2009

What Lies Beneath

A Draco/Hermione Fanifc

This story has not been beta-ed

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Say it."

That was all he kept repeating. Day and night. It happened a few months ago when he heard me speaking with Ron and Harry. We were speaking of the up coming battle in a few weeks. I never questioned what side I was on until that night. When I got back from my meeting with Ron and Harry, Draco was waiting for me.

"Draco, why are you up? It's late, Love." I told him. He never looked at me, just kept staring into the fireplace.

"Draco?" I asked.

"So," He said," You plan on fighting in the war?" I set my jacket on the chair and walked over to him.

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?" Draco didn't answer quickly.

"On what side?" He asked finally. I raised an eyebrow.

"On the Light Side...you know that, Draco." I spoke slowly. Draco turned and looked at me for the first time that night. He had a hard, stoney look to his face. I was almost afraid.

"Then we can't do this." He spoke. I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

"W-what do you mean, Draco?" I choked out. I could feel a knot in my throat.

"Hermione, you knew it would come to this sometime. If we went in our original directions-you on the Light, and I on the Dark- we would have to fight against each other. I don't want to hurt you." He said. I sat there, surprised. I mean, sure, I knew it would come eventually, but so soon? I was meant to fight with the Light Side. With Ron and Harry. My best friends. Draco was meant to fight on the Dark Side. With Crabbe and Goyle. His best friends. I couldn't imagine betraying my own. I didn't want to fight against Draco either.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Either we fight together or against." He said. I looked down. This was so hard...

Suddenly, Draco spoke.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Join the Dark Lord." I stared at him like he had grown multiple heads! How could he ask me such a thing?

"Draco, that's rediculous! You know I could never do such a thing!" I said to him. Draco had a very determined look on his face.

"Do you love me?" He asked. I told him 'yes'.

"Then say it: Say you'll join me."

* * *

That's how it's been for weeks on end. He would tell me to say "yes" and I'd say "No". Other then that, we hardly ever spoke anymore. Harry and Ron knew nothing of it. I couldn't tell them. I myself had no idea which I side I belonged to anymore. I loved Draco so much, but I loved my friends and family. I was confused, but I couldn't take my time. The time to choose was now.

We were all at dinner, when a loud explosion was heard. Dumbledore came running down the Hall and told us the time to fight was now.

"The time has come for us to battle against the Dark Lord. We must prove ourselves and be true to ourselves, show were loyalties lie." I could have sworn I saw Dumbledore looking at me. I got the shivers.

"The younger students will remain in their dorms. 7th years may fight or take flight. House rivalry will not be in the way. With that being said, we begin!"

With Dumbledore in the lead we charged into the Grounds of Hogwarts. I was ready to fight, but I felt myself being dragged backwards. It was Draco.

"Whichever side you choose, I love you. Even if I'm forced to kill you, I love you." Draco kissed me with a passion I've never felt from him before. We separated and went our own ways.

* * *

Blood. Lots of blood. It was everywhere. Half the order was dead, but we fought hard and killed just as many Death Eaters. I was panicking. I killed every Death Eater that was near me, but none of them were Draco. I had no clue where he was. Then I remembered that I still had a choice. All this time I've been fighting for Light, I felt lost. Like nothing I did mattered anymore. I ran through the trees, going somewhere I didn't know. I found Harry and Voldemort in a clearing. They were battleing hard, but then it came. The final curse that ended the battle. There really was no questioning it anymore. I turned away from the sight of the dead bodies out in the field.

_crack_

I whipped around when I heard the sound of a cracking twig. I pulled out my wand and lit up the person's face. It was Neville.

"Oh, it's only you, Hermione. I figured you were a Death Eater." He said. My hand was shaking violently. Tears streamed down my face. This was hard. I never thought I could do this, but I did.

"Hermione, can you put the light out? They might see us." Neville said. I wiped off the tears.

"I'm so sorry, Neville, but it's hopeless. Harry is dead, the Order is dead, and there's no one left to fight the Dark. I love you, please don't hold this against me." He looked at me confused. Then he realized.

"A-Avada Kedavra!"

I had killed Neville Longbottom. One of my best friends. I left to find Draco. I found him fighting with Luna Lovegood.

"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled. Another Order memeber down. He heard my footsteps and turned to look at me.

"Potter's dead." He told me. I walked closer.

"I know. Draco, I choose you. There's no point in fighting for the Light anymore. There _is_ no Light anymore." I gave a bitter laugh. Draco placed his arms around me. All these years I've planned to win against Voldemort. Not to win _with_ him. I'm suppose to be the good girl, but I ended up being one of the bad guys.I guess I never knew what lied beneath my skin. What lied beneath was the real Hermione Granger.

The one who was meant to be with Draco on the Dark Side.  
______________________

A/N- Oh, wow, depressing, right? It might be a bit confusing, but I really like it. I hope you guys like it too! Please review!!


End file.
